


Blankets

by Pachitastic



Series: Bees, Empathy, Telepathy [2]
Category: Tokyo Demons
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3521525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pachitastic/pseuds/Pachitastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skin to skin contact is hard, but so is feeling like glass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blankets

_Ayase was safety, strong and beautiful, swarm or not. Sachi was sincerity, rarely angry, never violent. Together, they were almost a fortress, giving Kadoyuki a place to drop his guard._

\--

Usually, Ayase and Sachi fell asleep pressed together one way or another. Not always, but usually. It felt so _good_ and relaxing to feel Sachi everywhere. He could hug her and all the tension would melt out of her muscles. She could so easily fall asleep in his arms… Ayase loved Sachi. That was that. 

Ayase didn’t have much of an address any more, consistently doing missions for the church where she could help-- feel _strong_. She had seen dozens of places in the world by now, from China to Europe and to Canada. She learned that, yes, Canada was known for maple syrup for a reason. Their hundred dollar bills _smelled_ like maple syrup. It was one of the silly, amazing things she’d encountered. 

She really enjoyed the travelling, honestly, but having a place she _could_ come back to and consider it home was what made it worth it. Even if she came home to an empty apartment because Sachi and Kadoyuki were out, it was still relaxing. She had never really had a home before this. 

Kadoyuki wasn’t particularly expressive, ever, but he seemed to brighten when he got to see Ayase, but so did Sachi. Sachi however, was considerably more _vocal_ about it. 

So this was her home. 

\-- 

If anything, after everything fell apart, Kadoyuki grew worse at expressing what he wanted or needed. Ayase had mistakenly assumed that he would get better, feeling safer without being manipulated all the time, but he hadn’t. 

Sometimes, his fingers would twitch awkwardly in his lap and his eyes would pointedly avoid Ayase. Like he wanted something but he couldn’t bring himself to say it. She often released one of her bugs, settling it carefully on his shoulder, careful not to touch his skin. Kadoyuki had never minded Ayase’s bugs, and it allowed her to _try_ to be comforting without putting her hands on him or prying with questions. Tiny little insect feet were nowhere near as invasive as fingertips and gripping hands. 

Sitting on the couch together, Kadoyuki let the insect crawl on his hand, gently cupping it. He touched her insect lightly on the head, almost petting it. There was distance between them, enough to fit Sachi, but he was out getting groceries. He was always the first to volunteer when Ayase was home, wanting to give Ayase time to relax before she had to leave again. 

“Ayase,” Kadoyuki finally spoke, after what felt like an eon of silence. 

“Yeah?” 

He held out his hand, giving her bug back, watching as she absorbed it into herself. He was doing that _thing_. The twitchy hands, the awkward look. Ayase watched him curiously as he slowly and awkwardly offered her his hand. She gently took his hand, giving it a soft squeeze, but not so tight that he couldn’t pull away. 

“I’m tired of this.” He murmured, “I’m tired of feeling like glass.” 

That was the last thing Ayase expected to hear, and the last thing she wanted him to feel. 

“Kado…” 

“You both treat me like I’m going to break at the littlest thing and I… I can’t pretend I haven’t given you a reason to think of me that way.” Kadoyuki squeezed her hand almost painfully tight, like he didn’t want her to pull away. 

But it was likely more that he was trying to stop _himself_ from pulling away. He loosened his grip for a moment, but Ayase put her other hand over his. 

 _It’s okay to squeeze. It doesn’t hurt._  

His grip tightened again. 

“But I’m _tired_ of it. I can’t stand that I can’t touch either of you without panicking!”

Kadoyuki bit his lip, trembling. 

“I’ve only ever felt honestly _safe_ with you and Sachi. Only you two and I’m still a mess and I don’t know what to _do_.” 

Ayase stayed quiet, gently rubbing his hand. He was doing a good job now with touching her. He was trembling, but that could be nerves from the topic rather than panic from touching her. 

“Does this feel okay right now, Kado?” 

“It’s warm. Your hand is soft. It’s… It’s okay.” 

The door clicked as it unlocked and Kadoyuki’s grip tightened on her hand. Ayase looked up as Sachi came in, a few bags of groceries in one hand and his keys in the other. He looked confused, a little awkward, maybe. 

“Am I interrupting something?” Sachi asked, not moving any farther into the apartment. To Ayase’s surprise, Kadoyuki answered before her. 

“Y-You’re not. You’re not.” He took a deep breath, steadying himself. Sachi looked to Ayase and then to Kado again before coming in the rest of the way and shutting the door behind him. He went past them, taking the groceries to the kitchen. 

“Do you want to talk to him about… this?” Ayase asked, voice quiet. 

“He’ll figure it out. Probably.” 

Ayase frowned a bit. She really preferred being more direct about things… 

Sachi came back into the living room, the perishable groceries tucked away in the fridge and everything else sitting on the counter for the moment. Groceries, for the most part, could wait. But it had happened before that they left milk on the counter overnight. Over a _weekend_ when the Church called upon them. It was a funny memory for Ayase, coming back home and realizing that the milk had been sitting in the exact same spot for three days. Pouring it down the drain had been a struggle of trying not to breathe, the three of them almost taking turns dumping it. 

Sure, you could handle almost dying, you could handle being kidnapped, you could handle being shot at, even. But spoiled, smelly milk? A _whole_ other story. 

Kadoyuki finally let go of Ayase’s hand when Sachi came up behind the couch, leaning on the back of it and looking down at the two of them. He wasn’t as thin as he used to be, but he was still tall and managed to make Ayase feel tiny. That was part of the appeal though, she supposed. She liked being able to press into his chest, wrapped up by his arms, and feel like there was nothing else. 

Kadoyuki had his eyes locked on Sachi now, the two of them just staring at each other. Kadoyuki abruptly reached up, grabbing Sachi’s hand the same way he had grabbed Ayase’s. This time though, Ayase was pretty sure that Kadoyuki was trying to stop Sachi from pulling away. Sachi tried anyway, concerned and worried about hurting Kadoyuki. 

“Stop.” He squeezed Sachi’s hand tighter until Sachi stopped, relaxing his arm on the couch. Kado relaxed his grip more, and Ayase could practically see the silent communication between them. The telepath’s panic and stress making Sachi anxious and worried until it lessened and lessened, taking Sachi’s anxiety with it. 

“Please-- _Please_ don’t pull away.” Kadoyuki’s voice was soft, almost quivering, and entirely reminiscent of how he had been when Ayase first met him. Kadoyuki had grown to be a lot stronger since then-- or at least a lot less outwardly terrified of everything, but he was still Kadoyuki: Nervous, skittish, desperate to be safe. 

“I won’t.” Sachi’s voice was gentle as Kadoyuki took slow, deep breaths. His eyes slipped shut and no one spoke. Ayase wondered if she was intruding on _their_ moment, briefly, before Kadoyuki opened his eyes again. 

“I- I want to try sleeping with both of you.” 

“Wouldn’t that be too much?” Ayase asked. She didn’t want him to overload himself… Like this, she could see how it was okay, because he was only touching one of them at a time, but in bed… people move in bed. Rarely did she and Sachi wake up in the same places they went to sleep in. Get up, go to the bathroom, someone rolls over, come back, flop in the nearest spot, rinse and repeat. 

“Not necessarily…” Sachi looked thoughtful, “We could get extra blankets for Kado so he wouldn’t _have_ to touch us.” 

That could work… Neither Sachi nor Ayase were really blanket thieves… 

“We’ll try.” Ayase smiled a bit, feeling pretty confident about this. 

\--

To a degree, it was working. The three of them were in Sachi’s bed, Sachi and Ayase sharing covers while Kadoyuki had his own.

What none of them had managed to think of was that the bed _really_ wasn’t big enough for three people. It was built for two at the most. Were beds _ever_ built for three? Probably not. 

It didn’t matter much in the end though. Sachi and Ayase were fast asleep, Ayase on the outside and Sachi in the middle. Kadoyuki was slowly drifting off, completely wrapped up in the blankets aside from a hand lightly resting on Sachi’s arm. It had been nerve wracking, but once their thoughts had quieted, it was peaceful and soothing. He felt safe like this. Comfortable. 

In the silence, Kadoyuki focused on the rhythm of their breathing, matching his breaths with theirs, until his thoughts fell as silent as theirs.

 

 


End file.
